


My Sleeping Anxious Beauty

by Rosalynd



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sleeping Beauty - Freeform, What did this turn into, analogical - Freeform, logan being adorable, roman being supportive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 19:26:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18146426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosalynd/pseuds/Rosalynd
Summary: Logan wants to wake Virgil up without startling him. He takes a page out of the Sleeping Beauty fairytale in order to do so.





	My Sleeping Anxious Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> I am a firm shipper of LAMP/CALM, I ship all of the ships when it comes to Sanders Sides. I find the idea of Virgil and Logan's relationship nice because they must quite chill and content with each other.  
> This started with a fluffy story about Logan being adorable and romantic and then it turned into this. Enjoy!

Logan was reading on the couch, and Virgil was leaning on his shoulder listening to music and scrolling on his phone. They were content just being in each other’s presence like that.  
A few minutes later, Logan observed in his peripheral vision Virgil lock his phone and put it away. He then shifted and lay down so his body was lying over Logan’s legs. He let out a relaxed sigh.  
Logan looked down at him. He couldn’t help but smile upon seeing his relaxed face.  
Logan took hold of his headphone and gently lifted it off of his ear. Virgil peeked one eye open.  
“Are you comfortable there?” He asked, smirking.  
“Mmm.” Virgil closed his eyes and shifted a little, and then fully relaxed, almost like he was preparing to fall asleep. Logan looked at him softly for a few more seconds before gently replacing his headphone and going back to his book.  
About 10 minutes later, Logan glanced at Virgil and saw that his mouth was slightly parted and his breathing was steady. He had fallen asleep. How he was comfortable there Logan could not fathom; surely his back was hurting from laying on his knees. However, the gesture made Logan feel appreciated and loved.  
Logan reached out and stroked his face gently with the tips of his fingers. He made sure to make a mental note of his face; Virgil was rarely this relaxed.  
He then felt a tug at his collar and heard Thomas’ voice calling his name resonate in his head. He felt slightly disappointed that he was calling them at this time as he would have to disturb Virgil.  
He always felt apprehensive to wake up Virgil. If you shook him in a certain way, he jumped awake, which Logan personally hated as he felt like he had made Virgil scared and on edge for no reason. If you called his name, he would be startled as he didn’t know who it was who was calling his name. Those methods were ruled out.  
“In sleeping beauty,” He whispered to himself. “The prince woke the princess up by kissing her. Granted, that was to lift a curse, but it seems like a pleasant way to be woken up.”  
Logan looked down at Virgil and gulped nervously. Hopefully he wouldn’t be startled, but he wouldn’t know unless he tried it.  
He proceeded to lean down and then he kissed his lips softly. After a few seconds, he felt Virgil kiss back. He brought up his hands up and held Logan’s face.  
After a few seconds, he pulled away just enough to look into Virgil’s eyes. They were sleepy, but he was smiling a tired smile.  
“What a nice way to wake up.” He said softly. He then heard Thomas’ voice inside his head.  
“Thomas requires our presence.” Logan said. Virgil then stretched overdramatically.  
“Got it.” He said once he relaxed after he stretched. He then heaved himself off of Logan’s lap, and then they both stood up and sank out.

Roman went back into the mindscape to see where Logan and Virgil were. It wasn’t like Logan to not be punctual when Thomas needed them. He checked their rooms, but to no avail, so he then looked into the living room.  
His jaw dropped as he watched Logan lean down and kiss Virgil.  
“What a nice way to wake up.” He heard Virgil say, and they both were smiling so gently at each other.  
He sank out and appeared in the living room again.  
“Oh my goodness! Oh my goodness!” Roman cried, unable to contain his excitement.  
“What are Logan and Virgil doing?” Thomas asked.  
“They’re reenacting Sleeping Beauty!” He exclaimed. “To see such romance like that, I could swoon!” He comically placed the back of his hand to his forehead.

Logan and Virgil soon appeared in their respective spots in Thomas’ living room. Logan adjusted his tie and Virgil scratched his sleepy head.  
“Hello there, sleeping beauty ~” Roman teased, smirking. “Logan! I didn’t know you wanted to be a prince! I am flattered, truly.”  
Logan became embarrassed, tensing up and looking to the floor.  
“Oh great, so we can’t even be a couple in peace.” Virgil remarked.  
“It was an accident, I swear! Thomas became worried as to where you were so I went looking and just happened to see youtwobeingsoadorableandIjustcan’t!” His voice became faster as the excitement was building. Patton squealed as well.  
Logan cleared his throat, trying to push down his feelings of embarrassment. “It was the only conceivable way I could think of waking him up as not to startle him. I have concluded that fairytales do have applicable messages in them.”  
“Ooh! For Halloween you two should dress up as sleeping beauty and the prince!” Patton cried excitedly.  
“You mean Aurora and Prince Phillip?” Roman interjected.  
“That is not happening.” Logan and Virgil said in unison.  
“Aw!” Patton cried in disappointment.  
“We’re not...extra like you, Roman.” Logan said, hoping he used that slang word correctly. “We are quite content just being in each other’s presence.”  
“Low expectations. Just what I can work with.” Virgil said, smiling.  
Roman then clicked his finger, and suddenly Logan’s outfit transformed into an outfit fit for a prince. It looked a lot like Roman’s, but it was black with a blue sash. He also wore a golden crown with blue gems.  
“Hey! Roman!” Logan cried.  
“What happened to the rule of not changing each other unless they want to?” Thomas scolded.  
“I’m sorry! I just had to see what he’d look like as a prince for a second!”  
Logan looked over at Virgil and saw he was just staring at him, wonder in his eyes. He had never seen Virgil so enamoured by his appearance before. He really wanted to...kiss him...dressed like this. It seemed Virgil wanted him to also, but he would never voice it.  
Roman raised his hand to change him back.  
“...Virgil?” Logan called. Virgil blinked out of his trance and looked him in the eyes. He suddenly looked embarrassed. Roman stopped in his tracks. He and Patton slapped their hands to their mouths when they realized what was going on.  
Virgil seemed like he wanted to say something, maybe a frantic apology for staring at him like that, but no sound came out. Suddenly, Logan was overcome with something. He walked towards Virgil and kissed him, making everyone gasp. Virgil kissed back, which made Logan wrap his arms around him, then swoop him down below him, kissing him like a prince would.  
Logan then lifted him back up and pulled away, and Virgil face exploded with heat and he pulled his hoodie far over his face. Logan also became embarrassed, putting a hand to his mouth.  
“I do not know what came over me.” Logan said, stepping back into his spot and trying to regain his serious and stiff posture.  
“I think I know what came over you!” Roman cried.  
Thomas was just lost for words.  
“...donchnnmmbck…” Virgil muffled behind his hoodie.  
“What was that, Virge?” Roman asked.  
“...don’t...change him...back…” He said quietly. He reached out and grasped Logan’s hand, squeezing it tightly. “...not...yet…” He peeked out from under his hoodie and looked upon Logan again. Logan was slightly surprised at Virgil’s confession. He didn’t want to change back either if Virgil loved staring at him.  
“Yes, Roman. Do not change me back just yet. I quite like being a Prince.” He said. “But I am still Logic.” He then turned to Thomas. “What is it you wanted us for, Thomas?”  
“I needed help on coming up with an idea for my next video, but you guys just gave me a brilliant idea! I’m gonna write different Disney movies on slips of paper and put them in a hat, and then two of my friends will have to reenact the movie they choose and the others will have to try and guess!”  
“What a brilliant idea!” Roman yelled.  
“Well, I’m glad we could be of help.” Logan said. He turned to Virgil. “Come on, my sleeping anxious beauty.” They then both sank out and returned to the mindscape.  
“They are just adorable!” Patton commented. “Hope you have fun with that idea, Thomas!” He sank out too.  
“Farewell!” Roman said, sinking out also.

Back in the mindscape, Virgil dragged Logan through the hall.  
“What is it, Virgil?” He asked. Virgil didn’t reply until they were inside Logan’s room with the door locked.  
He suddenly kissed Logan deeply.  
“Just take me like a princess already.”  
Logan raised an eyebrow. “Take you...where?” Virgil sighed and rolled his eyes.  
“Let’s role play as a prince and a princess. What would we do after we got married?”  
“Well, the prince and princess would typically copulate after the wedding.” Logan tensed when we realized what Virgil was getting at. “Do you want to copulate?”  
“Well, when you say it like that Logan, it doesn’t sound very roman-!!!” He was suddenly cut off when Logan swept him off his feet and onto the bed and he kissed him deeply.  
Virgil kissed back and didn’t complain.


End file.
